


The Sky is Broken

by kristen999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the aftermath is worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few months back for a drabble fest.

***

He wipes a hand over his stubbled cheek, caked-on mud flaking off his fingertips. Steve takes two steps out of the insect infested jungle and sinks to his knees, the wet grass staining his BDU's. 

Removing his boonie hat, he lifts his face up to the predawn sky, letting the warm rain to drip down the contours of his jaw. Allows it to rinse away the sweat and bloodstains. 

But no matter how long he kneels there, it'll never erase what he's seen. What he's done. 

And perhaps that's the price he has to pay.


End file.
